Malleus Maleficarum
by Dede42
Summary: When a woman dies in her bathroom, the Winchesters investigate and discover that they are dealing with a witch. When their suspect dies, they suspect there are other witches in the area, and possibly several demons. Will the Winchesters win or will they die?
1. Chapter 1: WITCHES…AGAIN?

Supernatural: Malleus Maleficarum

A/N: Hello, I'm back with my next story and I hope you all do enjoy it, since this one has twists that weren't in the actual episode, and man have things gotten stranger then usual on the current season of _Supernatural_. More Yellow-eyed Demons who can't be killed by that dagger? Seriously, I thought that dagger could kill ol' yellow eyes and now I know it can. Sadness.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: WITCHES…** _ **AGAIN**_ **?**

" _I clothe the heavens with blackness, and I make sackcloth their covering_ _."_

 _Isaiah 50:3_

Salem, Massachusetts

Witchcraft Heights…

It was a quiet night as a couple, dressed in formal clothing, entered the bedroom and the man switched on the bedroom light as the woman tossed her purse on the bed. They were Janet and Paul Dutton, and they had just been at a party.

"That was just a terrible, _terrible_ party," Janet, a beautiful black woman, complained tiredly.

Paul, a handsome white man, smiled and embraced his wife. "But there was this one really _beautiful_ woman there."

Janet snorted. "You should have gone home with her."

"I did," Paul answered suggestively, making Janet giggle as she turned to face him. They kissed, and he unzipped her dress and it fell to the floor.

Janet smiled at him. "I need a few minutes."

Paul nodded. "Alright, there's a bottle of '89 in the fridge," he hinted, making her laugh.

They kissed and he walked out the door as she crossed the room and entered the bathroom.

* * *

In an unknown location, a match was struck on the edge of a box as a woman in black began reciting an incantation. "Echranmuk madan fiéré, fiahohshee shé morelorn…" she used the match to light a candle, and continued chanting.

* * *

In the bathroom, Janet was now removing her diamond necklace in front of the bathroom mirror.

* * *

"Marc oh don," the woman chanted, standing in front of an altar, which was covered with various occult objects, including the candle she'd lit, and bones and symbols were drawn on a circular piece of wood. "Duer kianave kihér tolic…"

* * *

Having removed all of her jewelry and her makeup, Janet now opened a package and pulled out a brand new toothbrush to replace her old one, which had gone missing earlier that day, and she hadn't been able to find it.

* * *

"Einder bolic," the woman chanted, opening a cloth on the altar on top of the symbol and revealed a used toothbrush lying inside. "Madan fiéré fiahohshee shé morelorn…"

* * *

Janet was now brushing her teeth, with a relaxed expression on her face, looking for to some quality time with her husband.

* * *

"Marc oh don duer kianave kihér tolic," the woman continued chanting as she reached for a dagger and dragged it along her right palm, cutting it and dripped blood on the bristles of the toothbrush. "Echranmuk madan fiéré fiahohshee shé morelorn…"

* * *

Janet stop brushing when she felt a stabbing pain in her mouth. Wincing, she reached into her mouth to feel her teeth and was startled when one of her front teeth became loose, and it fell out in her hand. She stared in shock at both the tooth and the blood staining her hand. "Oh god."

* * *

"Marc oh don duer kianave kihér tolic einder bolic," said the woman as she continued dripping blood onto the toothbrush. "Madan fiéré…"

* * *

Wincing as she felt more pain, Janet turned away from the mirror and felt around the inside of her mouth with her tongue, becoming scared.

* * *

"Fiahohshee shé morelorn," the woman chanted, now with anger as she continued dripping blood onto the toothbrush. "Marc oh don…"

* * *

Wincing at the intense pain, Janet reached inside her mouth and removed another tooth. "What the?" she put both teeth in one and began breathing hard as the pain continued to get worse. "Paul!"

* * *

"Duer kianave kihér tolic einder bolic," said the woman, pausing for a moment to watch as more blood dripped onto the toothbrush and then continued. "Fiahohshee shé morelorn…"

* * *

Hearing his wife's cry of fear, Paul ran back into the bedroom and faced the bathroom, taking in his wife's terrified expression. "What is it?" he asked, spotting the blood around his wife's mouth.

"It's my teeth," Janet answered, showing him the teeth and the blood in her hand.

Seeing this, Paul rushed forward, but the bathroom door slammed shut on its' own, and the deadbolt locked into place on its own, too. Scared now, he pounded on the door. "Janet!"

 _`"Help me_ _!"`_ Janet screamed, terrified as the pain got even worse and blood began dripping out of her mouth.

* * *

The woman continued chanting and dripping blood on to the toothbrush, her anger growing stronger and stronger. "Duer kianave…"

* * *

Janet began choking and bent over the sink, coughing up blood and more teeth while Paul banged on the door, trying to get inside.

* * *

"Kihér tolic," the woman chanted, balled her hand into a fist in order to make the blood drip faster. "Echran…"

* * *

Choking, gasping, and crying, Janet coughed up more blood and teeth into the sink while Paul kept trying to get inside.

* * *

"Muk madan." The woman dripped blood onto the brush with determination. "Fiéré fiah…"

* * *

Coughing up blood and teeth, Janet staggered away from the sink clamping a hand over her mouth as she continued to choke.

* * *

In the bedroom, Paul continued pounding on the door, shouting his wife's name repeatedly, and kept trying to get inside.

* * *

"Ohshee," the woman said and then shouted the final two words as she stabbed the blood covered bristles with the dagger. "Einder bolic!"

* * *

Not hearing his wife anymore and fearing the worse, Paul backed away from the bathroom door and then moved forward to kick it down-

-the deadbolt turned on its' own again and the door swung slowly open, and he stared in horror as his wife was revealed. Janet was lying motionlessly on the floor with blood surrounding her mouth, and the sink was splattered with blood and teeth.

"Janet! _NO!_ "

* * *

The next morning, Paul was sitting on the bed in the bedroom, a distraught expression on his face as he spoke to Dean and Liz while Sam searched the bathroom for clues as to what happened.

"She was so scared," Paul explained, swallowing. "I couldn't help. I couldn't do _anything_ to stop it. And I've talked to the police, and I've talked to the medical examiner and no one can explain it."

"Well that's why they put the call in to us, Mr. Dutton," Dean told him, writing notes into a notepad.

"But the CDC, that's disease control right?" Paul asked, sniffing. "What do you think; it's some kind of virus?"

* * *

Hearing this, Sam quietly shut the door and did a more serious search of the bathroom while listening to the conversation in the bedroom and keeping tabs on Paul's emotions, which were currently in turmoil with confusion and sadness.

 _`"_ _We're not ruling out anything yet,"`_ Liz told Paul. _`"Mr. Dutton did Janet have any enemies?"`_

 _`"I'm sorry_ _?"`_

* * *

"Anyone that might have a reason to hurt her?" Dean asked, ignoring the question.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Paul asked, worried. "That somebody poisoned her?"

* * *

Sam noted the shift of emotions as he pulled out his flashlight and checked under the sink. It was there that he found a hex bag that'd been shoved in the u-bend of the piping.

' _Not again,'_ he thought, pulling the hex bag out as the questioning continued in the other room.

* * *

"Mr. Dutton, we have to cover every base here," Liz told him, noting how he was tensing up at the questions. "These are just routine questions."

"Well, I mean, what kind of poison?" Paul asked, not paying attention to what Liz had just said, distraught at the thought of someone actually _harming_ his wife. "You think a person could have done this?"

"Would anyone want to?" Dean asked, exchanging a look with Liz, and both were wishing that Sam were doing the questioning instead.

"What?!" Paul yelped. "No, no, there's just no one that could've-" he then stopped as he realized something and didn't even react when Sam opened the door.

"Mr. Dutton?" Liz asked.

Paul started and then cleared his throat, focusing again. "Uh, everyone loved Janet."

Sam nodded at Dean and Liz so that they knew that he was done investigating.

"Okay. Thank you very much," Dean said. "I think we've got everything we need. We'll get out of your way now." And they left the bedroom.

* * *

It was raining when the Winchesters walked out of the house toward the Impala.

"That dude seem a little evasive to you?" Dean asked as they reached the sidewalk.

"Yeah, he's _definitely_ hidin' something," Sam agreed, "but I don't know what it could be since I was under a sink, pulling this out." he then took the hex bag out of his pocket and handed it to Dean and they all stopped as he took the bag and opened it. "Hex bag."

"Awww gross," Dean groaned, eying the contents.

"Not _again_ ," Liz muttered, recalling the incident at the movie theater in Provo, Utah last year.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, there are bird bones, rabbit's teeth. This cloth is probably cut from something Janet Dutton owned."

Dean looked back at the house for a second, turned back, handed the bag to Sam, and walked toward the Impala again. "So we're thinking witch?"

"Uh, yeah, and not some new age wicked water douser either," Sam confirmed. "This is old world black magic Dean, Liz, I mean, warts and all."

"I _can't_ believe we're dealin' with witches again," Liz complained.

They got into the car and Dean faced Sam while Liz leaned between them.

"I _hate_ witches," he declared and both Sam and Liz chuckled. "They're always spewing their bodily fluids _everywhere_."

"Pretty much," Sam agreed.

"No kiddin'," Liz muttered.

Dean's face darkened at the thought. "It's creepy, you know," he continued, "it's down right unsanitary."

"Yeah, well someone definitely had it out for Janet Dutton," Sam remarked.

"Yeah, someone who snuck into that house and planted the bag," Liz agreed.

"So what are we thinking, we're uh, looking for some old craggy Blair bitch in the woods?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "No it could be anyone. Neighbor, coworker, man, woman that's the problem Dean, Liz, they're human, and they're like everyone else."

"That's for sure," Liz groaned, sitting back. "Remember how _long_ it took to id that witch back in Utah?"

"Yeah, I remember." Dean sighed. "Great _how_ do we find 'em?"

"This wasn't random. Someone in Janet Dutton's life had an ugly axe to grind," Sam said thoughtfully. "And it might have something to do with Paul Dutton, based on his reaction earlier. So, we find the motive-"

"We find the murderer," Liz finished.

Sam nodded, distractedly. "Yeah."

Both Dean and Liz noticed this. "You okay, Sammy?"

"Yeah…" Sam said vaguely and then blinked, shaking his head. "Um, yeah…I just – I thought I sensed something else, but I'm not sure."

Dean and Liz shared uneasy looks. Since leaving Plymouth, MA two weeks ago, they've crossed paths with _at least_ two demons bent on killing them. The good news was that they were able to get the drop on the demons instead and had exorcised one back into hell while having to use the Colt on the other since Sam could only sense the demon in the body it'd taken over.

"You're not sensin' another demon are you?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged. "Great. We let's get back to the motel so that we can be ready to follow Paul around." He then started the Impala as his siblings agreed, and pulled away from the curb, driving off in the rain.

* * *

Later that same day, and in a different neighborhood, a brunette-haired woman named Elizabeth was attending to her garden when her neighbor, a brown-haired woman named Amanda pulled into her driveway and got out of the car.

Elizabeth looked up and tried to get Amanda's attention. "Amanda."

Distracted, Amanda didn't hear, grabbed a grocery bag out of the back seat of her car, and started to walk to her front door, a white bandaged was wrapped tightly around her right hand.

"Hey Amanda!" Elizabeth called out, louder this time.

Amanda started and looked at her. "Oh, Elizabeth, hi," she gasped. "Sorry, I've got like a _thousand_ things on my mind." And then she resumed walking toward the door to her house.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Elizabeth asked, clearly concerned about her friend's well-being since she noticed that Amanda had seemed offish for the past week, and the bandage on her hand had her concerned. "You didn't come to book club last night."

"Yeah, sorry I was gonna call, I just – I got busy you know?" Amanda apologized. "But I'm fine, really, I am." And she hurried into her house waving her hand behind her at Elizabeth, who didn't look convinced.

' _What's going_ on _with her?'_ Elizabeth wondered and went back to her garden while her husband trimmed the bushes next to their home.

* * *

Amanda entered her home, walked into the kitchen, and set down the grocery bag on the counter. She stood there for a moment and then went to the oven. She opened the door and reached in to take out a platter with a cooked chicken and vegetables on it.

Amanda set the platter on the counter and the food on it was rotten, which was covered flies, maggots and worms crawling all over it. _'One down and_ one _to go.'_

* * *

That night, Paul was sitting in his car, which he'd parked in a parking lot, unable to go home; after a moment, he reached over and turned on the radio. _Every Rose Has it's Thorn_ by Poison started to play on the radio as he began to eat a burger. _'God, Janet, I miss you_ so much _.'_

* * *

In her home, Amanda entered her living room, wearing a black night gown, and walked toward the altar, which was covered with occult objects, including a candle, bones and symbols drawn on wood. She placed the platter of rotten food where Janet's toothbrush had been the night before, and picked up the same dagger she sliced her hand with previously and looked at it. _'_ No one _does that to me,_ no one _.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Paul was chewing the food he'd eaten as the song continued playing; sighing, he put down the burger and went to check his watch, but his wrist was bare and he was confused. _'Where'd my watch go?'_

He was _sure_ that he'd put his watch on that morning, didn't he?

* * *

"Echranmuk madan fiéré marc oh don," Amanda began chanting, placing a watch on the platter with the rotten food and continued her incantation. "Duer kianave kihér tolic einder bolic marc oh don duer kianave. This dinner was cooked for _you_ Paul Arthur Dutton," she snarled and stabbed the dinner with the dagger. "Now you're going to _eat it_."

* * *

Paul was still chewing and holding his burger as the radio suddenly went static and the song changed to _I Put a Spell on You_ by Screamin' Jay Hawkins. Frowning, he laid down his burger on the passenger seat of his car, unaware of maggots falling out onto the wrapper.

He reached over and turned off the radio. Picking up his burger again he took another bite and began to chew, but makes a face when he tasted something wrong, and he started to reach into his mouth. Instead he lifted up his burger and looked down at it, where he saw that it was covered in maggots.

"Aah, oh!" he moaned, feeling ill. He put down the burger as _I Put a Spell on You_ came back on the radio and he leaned forward, starting to choke; he opened the door of his car, falling out onto the pavement and was hunched over when the Winchesters arrived in the Impala. Both Dean and Liz ran over to Paul and yelled at Sam.

"Check the car!"

Reaching into the car, Sam searched under the dashboard and steering column while Dean and Liz tried to help Paul, who was still gagging.

"Sam!" Liz shouted.

After a few seconds, Sam found the hex bag and pulled it out. "Got it!" he got up with the hex bag in his hand while Dean and Liz pulled Paul up from the pavement, leaning him against the car.

"Come on!" Dean ordered.

Pulling out a lighter, Sam lit the hex bag on fire and dropped it to the ground as it glowed with blue and green flames.

* * *

Amanda started to cut her hand with the dagger and continue the ritual when the platter of rotting food burst into blue/green flames.

"Oh!" she gasped, terrified as the food continued to burn. "How-?!"

* * *

When the spell broke, Paul quickly recovered and leaned back against his car, breathing hard.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"What the _hell_ is happening to _me?!_ " Paul demanded, gasping.

"Someone murdered your wife and now they're trying to kill you," Liz explained. "That's what's happening to you."

"That's impossible!" Paul protested. "There's no way-"

"If we hadn't have been following you, you'd be a doornail right now," Dean cut in. "Now who wants you dead?"

Paul swallowed, his eyes wide. "I-uh…"

"Come on _think_ ," Dean ordered.

Paul gulped, thinking. "There's a woman – uh…"

Liz nodded. "A woman, okay?"

"An _affair_ – a mistake," Paul explained, "she was un-balanced, she was blackmailing me and I put an end to it a week ago."

"What's her name?" Sam asked.

Paul stared at them, confused by everything that was going on. "What could she have to do with-?"

"Paul, what _is_ her name?" Dean demanded.

* * *

Amanda was frantically flipping through the pages of a book with occult symbols on it and a foreign language was written around the symbols, trying to find a different spell to use against Paul. Just then, a wind blew through her house, blowing out the candles on her altar.

Amanda looked around uneasily…she screamed, dropped the book, and held out her left arm where one cut had already been sliced in her wrist vertically. Two more sliced down next to that cut with no visible assailant and blood began to pour out of the wounds.

"No! No…" she gasped, terrified, and then screamed in pain. "Aah no! Three more cuts sliced into her right wrist vertically matching those on her left wrist and blood poured out of them despite her screams in protest. She then fainted. She fell forward, pushing the altar off the table and landed face down on her glass coffee table as the blood from her cut wrists pooled around her arms, her eyes shut.

Something had taken her out.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I think I just scared myself a little with how I ended this chapter. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: WITCHES AND DEMONS?

Supernatural: Malleus Maleficarum

A/N: Here's the second chapter, folks, and boy are the Winchesters in for a shock when they learn who they're really up against.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: WITCHES** _ **AND**_ **DEMONS?**

" _Behold, we are surrounded by demons, yea, we are encircled about by the angels of him who hath sought to destroy our souls. Behold, our iniquities are great. O Lord, canst thou not turn away thine anger from us? And this shall be your language in those days_ _."_

 _Helman 13:37_

A few hours later, Dean picked the lock and entered the house followed closely by Sam and Liz, with their guns drawn. They entered the room and found Amanda lying lifeless on the table covered in blood, and Dean turned on the light.

"That's a curveball," he declared, surprised.

Both Sam and Liz nodded. "Yeah."

Cautiously, they approached Amanda's body, and Dean lifted her right arm with the barrel of his gun, and then looked at the other as well. "Three per wrist, vertical. She wasn't foolin' around."

"Understatement," Liz muttered, uneasy by all of the blood.

Sam put his gun in the back of his jeans and bent down to look at the scattered remnant of the altar, holding his nose to the smell of the burnt rotten food. "Yeah, looks like she was working some heavyweight evil here."

Both Dean and Liz agreed, wrinkling their noses at the smell. "Yup." They turned around…nearly running into the hanging body of a rabbit. "Oh god!"

"Freakin' witches!" Dean complained while Liz grimaced and backed away. "Seriously man, _come on_!"

"Guess we know where she got the rabbit's teeth from," Sam remarked, straightening up.

"Well, Paul sure knows how to pick 'em huh?" Dean snorted. "It's like _Fatal Attraction_ all over again."

Both Sam and Liz agreed, recalling the same movie. "Yeah."

"And why does the rabbit always get screwed in the deal?!" Dean grumbled, looking back at the rabbit and noted a bowl placed directly beneath it, having caught the blood. "The poor little guy."

"I'm sure Bugs feels your pain," Liz teased, darting away when Dean aimed at her arm.

Sam examined the scene, frowning. "You know what I don't get Dean? If she was so bent on revenge, why do this?" he wondered.

Dean shrugged. "Well, she got Janet Dutton, thought she finished off Paul, decided to cap herself and make it a spurned lovers hat-trick."

"Maybe," Sam muttered and then knelt back down, searching under the glass table.

"I mean, this doesn't exactly look like the TV room of a bright and stable person you know?" Dean added.

"That's for sure," Liz agreed, looking around. "Rossi would say that this would belong to a disorganized mind."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Really? Rossi teach you that?"

"Yeah, he gave me a lot of advice when we were in Florida and later when we were helping Garcia," Liz confirmed. "There's nothin' wrong about that, is there?"

"Well, he _is_ older then you," Dean teased and laughed when Liz tried to kick his leg. "What're you doin' down there, Sammy?"

"Testing a theory," Sam answered as he reached around and pulled out another hex bag that was tucked under the table. He stood up and tossed it to Dean, who caught it. "There's this."

Both Dean and Liz stared, surprised. " _Another_ hex bag? _Come on_!" he opened the bag to find similar contents of the bag they'd found in Janet's bathroom and he tossed it on the table, reaching for his phone. "Looks like we got a hit huh? A little witch on witch violence?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess."

Sighing, Dean dialed the phone and held it up to his ear. "I'd like to report a dead body, 309 Mayfair Circle," he informed the operator. "My name? Yeah, sure my name is" and he clicked the phone shut. "Why are witches ganking each other?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted, "but I think maybe we got a coven on our hands."

"A _coven_ ," Liz repeated, eyes wide. "Jeeze, and I thought it was hard enough dealing with just _one_ witch."

"Yeah," Dean agreed and then glanced at Sam, who was staring toward the front door, a perplex expression on his face. "Sammy?"

Sam started and looked at his siblings. "Uh, yeah?"

"You okay?" Liz asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I just thought I'd sensed something…but I could be wrong."

Dean didn't look convinced, but he didn't push the issue…this time. "Let's get out of here before the cops show up." And they all left the house, unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

Elsewhere in the same neighborhood, two women were sitting on a sofa: one had medium-length black hair and her name was Tammi, and the other woman, who had blonde hair, was Renee, and they were waiting for her husband, Ron, to leave.

"Alright, alright," Ron said, rolling his eyes at the look his wife was giving him. He was standing in the doorway to the room that the women were in. "I'm going. I'm not fooled by your little book club by the way," he added. "I know what you ladies get up to when I'm gone. It's all dish and gossip."

The women laughed as Elizabeth walked in and joined Ron in the doorway. "Hi, Ron."

"Oh, hello, Elizabeth," Ron responded, pulling on his jacket. "I mean, when's the _last time_ anyone actually brought a book?"

"Goodnight, Ron," Tammi and Renee said together.

Ron rolled his eyes, getting the hint. "Alright." He then left, and as soon as the door closed behind him, Elizabeth went into the room, clearly upset.

"He doesn't know?" she asked, having seen the cops arrive at Amanda's house and heard the news about what they'd found. "You didn't tell him?"

"About Amanda?" Renee asked, seemingly unconcern that one of their neighbors had just died. "Oh, I think that's book club business don't you?" Tammi nodded, grabbed a candleholder with three tapers in it and set it on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"Thank you, Tammi."

"The police just took away her body, and what?" Elizabeth demanded. "We're just gonna pretend it didn't happen?"

Renee shook her head. "We loved Amanda."

"It's true," Tammi agreed.

"We know that she was a little...unstable," Renee added.

Tammi nodded. "Also true."

Renee agreed. "And we have to face it, she probably killed Janet Dutton."

"People just don't spit out their teeth all of a sudden," Tammi remarked and Renee nodded in agreement with her.

"We have to stop," Elizabeth pleaded. "We have to _stop_ book club, this has all gone too far."

Frowning, Renee got up from the sofa. "Elizabeth, just take a deep breath," she advised. "Calm down."

Tammi nodded. "We can't…stop."

"But people are dying," Elizabeth protested.

Renee scoffed, clearly not caring in the slightest. "Amanda killed herself yes," she agreed. "And yes, she killed Janet. Awful, _awful_ business of course, but that's all over now. And think about what book club has gotten us hmm? Your husband's promotion, that little trip to Hawaii that you won. And what about me? My home pottery business is finally taking off and you wanna just stop? Do you wanna stop?"

Elizabeth was _very_ tempted to say yes, but she shook her head 'no' and Renee clapped her hands together. "'K, now come on, we don't have much time, Ron gets back from his Fantasy Football in an hour." The three of them started getting ready for 'Book Club,' which was their witches coven meeting by putting a cloth with a demonic symbol on it down on the table, putting the 'Book of Shadows' in the middle of it, and lighting the candles in the candle holder.

Tammi, Renee & Elizabeth knelt down at the coffee table and joined hands as they began chanting. "Book of Shadows we kneel before you, let us serve your master as you serve us. Book of Shadows we kneel before you, let us serve your master-"

* * *

The next morning, the Winchesters were getting some breakfast at a nearby diner and Sam had twitched slightly when Dean had ordered Pig in a Poke since it was a Tuesday, but then relaxed when the hot sauce _didn't_ fall off the tray that was being carried by the waitress, and both Dean and Liz knew that he was flashing back to the time loop that Loki had trapped him in about a month ago.

They were halfway through their meals and were planning out who they would talk to about what Amanda was getting up to, when Ruby popped up carrying a bowl filled with fries, surprising both Dean and Liz while Sam merely raised his eyebrows.

"Do I _dare_ ask where you got those fries?" Sam asked since he knew that the diner wasn't serving fries until about eleven based on an answer that the waitress had given another customer.

"McDonalds," Ruby answered and then sat down next to Sam, who merely ate more of his pancakes while Liz and Dean exchanged skeptical looks over that answer. "So, what brings you three to Salem?"

"Witches…and a _possible_ demon," Sam responded, "but I don't know for sure since I'm havin' troubles sensing it."

Ruby thought about that as she grabbed the ketchup bottle and dumped _a lot_ of ketchup onto her fries. "Hmm, it must be one of the older demons that knows how to cloak itself against psychics…well _normal_ psychics I should say," she amended.

Liz and Dean both snickered while Sam rolled his eyes and threw a balled napkin at their heads, which they easily avoided.

"Do you think you can find this demon?" Liz asked, sipping her coffee. Like Dean, she was still a bit wary of trusting Ruby and her claims that she could help find the demon that was holding her deal.

Ruby nodded, her mouth full up fries, and swallowed before speaking, much to their relief. "Sure thing. Oh, and before you ask, I still don't know who the new leader of the demons is yet." And then went back to eating her fries, earning a trio of eye rolls from the Winchesters.

Once they were all done eating, Ruby left with her bowl to look for the demon while the Winchesters went back to their motel in order to suit up while Penelope Garcia sent them info about the other neighbors in the neighborhood, and were surprised that Amanda, plus two other women, had been having _a lot_ of unusual success starting a few days _after_ the opening of the Devil's Gate.

This news surprised them, but they knew that it narrowed down the number of people they had to talk to, and it was likely that these particular women were probably in the same coven that Amanda had been in before her unexpected death.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap for the second chapter. Things will definitely pick up in the next one, I can promise you that, and there will be a twist that you won't expect. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: MAJOR SHOWDOWN

Supernatural: Malleus Maleficarum

A/N: Here's the final chapter of this story, and prepare for some twists that will _definitely_ surprise you. Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: MAJOR SHOWDOWN**

" _For man also knoweth not his time: as the fishes that are taken in an evil net, and as the birds that are caught in the snare; so_ _are_ _the sons of men snared in an evil time, when it falleth suddenly upon them_ _."_

 _Ecclesiastes 9:12_

Bundled up against the cold, Elizabeth was turning the soil of her garden with a small shovel when the Winchesters walked up her driveway, pausing for a moment when Liz winced slightly and grabbed her side, and then shook it off so that they could continue walking.

"You must have a green thumb," Sam commented, startling the woman.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked, staring up at them.

"Getting these herbs to grow out of season like this, quite impressive," Sam added, sensing her nervousness. "I'm sorry; I should have introduced myself first." He then reached on the pocket of his suit jacket and took out a badge. "I'm uh, Detective Bachman, this is Detectives Turner and Miller." And both Dean and Liz took their own badges out of their jacket pocket and flashed them at Elizabeth.

"Hi-ya," Dean said while Liz merely nodded, wincing slightly when the pain returned to her side, making her wonder if something she'd ate that wasn't agreeing with her.

"We're following up on Amanda Burns' death," Sam explained, trying to nudge her mind gently, but found that he was being blocked by something, "going around the neighborhood and talking to neighbors and stuff like that."

"But didn't she-" Elizabeth stammered. "I mean she killed herself right?"

"Maybe," Liz said with a shrug, doing her best to ignore the pain that was slowly getting worse, "maybe."

"We heard you were friends with the deceased right?" Dean asked.

Elizabeth nodded uneasily. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Did you have any idea about her practices?" Liz inquired while resting a hand on her side and her brothers noticed. _'Man, what's goin'_ on _with me?'_

Elizabeth frowned, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry, what kind of practices?"

"Well see, her house was littered with satanic paraphernalia," Sam told her while keeping an eye on his sister, who was beginning to look ill.

"A regular Black Sabbath," Dean added, also concerned about their sister.

Elizabeth shook her head, her unease growing at the same rate as Liz's pain. "No, the – but she was an Episcopalian."

"Well, then we're pretty sure she was using the wrong bible," Liz added, wincing again and grunted. "Ow."

"You okay?" Sam asked, worried and Liz shook her head as the pain continued to get worse, so they were unaware of Renee and Tammi walking over while Elizabeth stood up, and it wasn't until Renee spoke that the Winchesters turned and took notice of their arrival.

"Elizabeth, you alright?"

Sam eyed the snooty blonde and the worry-looking black-haired woman, whose emotions seemed different, but he wasn't sure…

"I'm fine uh Renee, these are detectives," Elizabeth stammered. "They say Amanda was – she was practicing-"

"I'm sorry detectives," Renee cut in, taking a step forward, "you can tell that Elizabeth is a little bit upset."

"Of course, Miss-?" Dean began.

" _Mrs._ Renee Van Allen," Renee interrupted with an smirk. "Would you like me to spell it for you?"

Dean was taken aback. "I'll get by, thanks."

The black-haired woman was about to introduction herself when Liz let out a cry of pain and crumbled to the ground, clutching her stomach, and both Dean and Sam knelt next to her as she began choking and gagging up blood.

"Liz!"

"Lizzy!"

"Oh my God!" Elizabeth gasped, backing away at the sight.

Sam was about to face the women when Ruby came running around the corner with a leather water bag. The moment she reached them, she shoved Dean aside, rolled Liz onto her back, and forced her mouth open with her left hand as Liz tried to push her away.

"What're you doin'?!" Dean demanded, scared.

Ignoring him, Ruby sprayed a black liquid into Liz's mouth from the bag with her right hand while Liz still struggled under her hold. After a few seconds, she stood up as Liz choked on the liquid and spat some back out. Much to their surprise, she also recovered thanks to whatever had been in the bag.

While Dean helped Liz up, Sam stood and faced the women, focusing on their emotions: both Renee and Elizabeth were staring in stunned shock, which meant they weren't responsible for the attack, and the dark-haired woman-

"You-" he began, but the dark-haired woman just smirked and he was nearly overloaded when she dropped her cloak.

"That's right," the dark-haired woman agreed, "and I should've known that back-stabbing bitch would've joined up with you." And then they all went flying in different directions.

Sam grunted as he _almost_ fell to the ground while the rest did with startled yelps coming from both Renee and Elizabeth, but he managed to stay upright and only went down to one knee instead while Ruby managed to stay on her feet…barely.

"Hello, Sam Winchester," the demon said as Ruby went after her with her knife, but she waved her hand, and Ruby yelped as she was knocked to the ground, the knife flying into the tire of Amanda's car, deflating it instantly. "I was wondering when I was going to cross paths with you. Shame that my little spell didn't get rid of your sister sooner."

Sam grunted as he forced himself to stand up straight while Ruby struggled to do the same. "So, you trick those women into forming a coven and for what? Their souls?"

The demon smirked. "Something like that."

"Souls? Tammi _what_ is going on around here?" Renee asked from near the sidewalk where both she and Elizabeth had ended up.

"Oh, nothing really," 'Tammi' answered as she faced them, her eyes going pitch black and both women gasped, terrified, "just taking care of some business."

"Tammi, what's wrong with your eyes?" Elizabeth asked, gulping.

'Tammi' laughed. "Oh, I'm _not_ Tammi…well, I'm wearing her meat. I had to break the ice with you girls somehow."

"What _are_ you talking about?" Renee demanded. "Did _you_ kill Amanda?"

'Tammi' nodded. "Yes I did," she confirmed. "You see _that's_ what happens to witches who get voted off the island."

Elizabeth and Renee exchanged horrified looks. "Who _are_ you?"

"Funny story actually," 'Tammi' remarked, smirking. "You remember all those dark demonic forces you prayed to, when you swore your servitude? Just _who_ did you think you were praying to?"

Renee gasped. "No, you can't mean-"

"This-this isn't it can't b-" Elizabeth began.

"What did you think it was?" the demon interrupted, enjoying their horrified expressions. "Make believe? Positive thinking? _The Secret_? No, it was _me_. You sold yourself to me, you pigs." Both women gasped and stared at her in horror. "All I had to do was bring one _good book_ to book club, and you ladies lined up to kiss my ass."

"No, no, we didn't know-" both Elizabeth and Renee began to protest.

"Oh, _yes_ you did," the demon snapped. "You knew _every_ step of the way, and now your ever living souls are _mine_." Chuckling evilly, she turned back to Sam, who was eying the distance to the knife. "Oh don't bother trying," she advised. "I'll cut you down before you can even take a _step_."

Sam grunted, struggling against the force that was keeping him from moving. "I – I _get_ it. You killed Amanda because she was drawing attention to herself, and you _knew_ that kind of attention would bring in hunters."

"Yes, and I just _happen_ to get the Winchesters," the demon agreed. "A three-in-one deal, plus a _bonus_ ," she added and stalked over to Ruby, who was glaring at her. She ignored the glare and hit the blonde hard across the face before kneeling down and wrapped a hand around her throat. "I _can't_ believe that you threw your chips in with the _Three Stooges_ , but then again, it just shows just how well I trained you, sweetie. You were one of my _best_."

Ruby gasped as 'Tammi' began choking her. "Please…don't-"

"You're _begging_?" the demon laughed. "Oh, that is just _pathetic_. I don't know _how_ you got through the gate that day, but after I _kill_ the Winchesters, I'll take you to Lilith personally."

The Winchesters froze when they heard the name Lilith, recalling what'd they learned from the late Father West. _Lilith! The voice said…Lilith…special children…blood of demons…and the – the best one…_ Was this demon talking about the _same_ Lilith?

"You're not – not – going to kill _anyone!_ " Ruby shouted and managed to slam her fist into 'Tammi's' mouth, knocking her down. This was the break that Sam needed when he saw Liz managing to stand up.

"Liz!" Sam shouted, as he made the knife fly out of the tire and she caught it. Just as the demon stood up, snarling, Liz grabbed her from behind and stabbed her in the back repeatedly with the knife, lighting up the demon's insides with each strike as it died.

Pulling the knife free, Liz released the body and let it fall to the ground in a motionless heap. Breathing hard, she turned to face Ruby, who was still on the ground, stared at her for a moment, and then held out a hand, helping her up. "I may not like demons," she told the blonde, "but seein' how you saved my life earlier, I figure this makes us even." And she handed back the knife, handle-first.

"I think we'll be even _after_ we kill Lilith and we've freed you from your contract, Lizzy," Ruby countered, but she was smiling and Liz actually returned the smile while Dean rolled his eyes and muttered something about going to be sick, making both his siblings and Ruby laugh.

"You think that Lilith _really_ has the contract?" Sam asked, joining them.

Ruby nodded. "More than likely," she agreed. "Major contracts like that wouldn't be left in the care of a regular crossroad demon, and I doubt that the boss of the crossroad demons, Crowley, would get to hang on to it either."

"Crowley?" Dean and Liz repeated and then saw a guilty expression on their brother's face. "Sam, do you know something that we don't?"

Sam flushed at the three questioning looks aimed at him. "Um, well…" he then sighed. "When we were still in Mayberry, I went to talk to the Crossroad demon," he confessed, wincing at the glares his siblings were now giving him. "I was hoping to learn the identity of the demon that held your contract, Liz, and I learned that all of the crossroad demons answer to this Crowley, who may very well be the demon that had tried to have me and the other special children killed off last year. She also told me that the new leader _does_ have your contract, but she wouldn't give me a name…which we already know as it turns out."

Liz sighed while Dean groaned. "Did you use the Colt on the crossroad demon?" she asked.

Sam shook his head. "No, the person she was possessing was still alive, so I sent her back to hell instead. Liz, we're gonna get your contract back no matter what. I _promise_."

"I know, Sam."

Just then they could hear sirens heading their way, which meant that someone had called the police, and that was their cue to get the heck out of dodge, leaving behind two stunned witches to deal with the mess that they'd gotten themselves into.

* * *

The Winchesters returned to the motel long enough to change clothes and pack up their gear while Ruby left to track down Lilith's current location. Once they'd checked out and were on the road, they called up Bobby to let him know about what they've learned and they also called Ellen, Jo, and the BAU, too.

Everyone agreed that when not working other cases, finding and killing Lilith before they ran out of time was on the top of their to do lists from that moment forward.

* * *

Somewhere near Horizon City, Texas, Gordon was sitting in a bar with a beer, relaxing and watching the game on the TV…well, to anyone _else_ , he would appear to be relaxing, but he was actually _very_ aware of everything going on around him, and so he wasn't surprise when Kubrick joined him at the table.

The package that he was carrying _did_ surprise Gordon, who raised his eyebrows when his friend sat down, placing the package on the table. "What's that?"

Kubrick shrugged. "Got me. It was sitting on the steps of my RV, along with this note," he said, pulling an envelope out of his jacket pocket and tossed it onto the table, revealing that Gordon's name was written on the front in blue ink. "Looks like someone wants you to have something."

Interested by this, Gordon sipped his beer before setting the bottle down and picked up the envelope. He fingered it and then tore it open, pulling out a folded piece of paper. "Hmm." He unfolded the paper and began reading quietly to himself:

 _Gordon Walker,_

 _You don't know me and I prefer it that way, however I_ know _that you're looking to kill Sam Winchester, and the person I work for wants him dead, too. So, on my boss's orders, I've enclosed in the package some drugs that can sedate Sam, suppress his powers, and get the truth out of him. However, you should also know that if these drugs are in his system long enough, they will eventually kill him._

 _A friend._

Bemused, Gordon handed the note to Kubrick and then grabbed the package, opening it to reveal a small blue/red cooler that was padlocked and had a key taped to the side. He removed the key to use on the padlock while Kubrick read through the letter, his eyes going wide.

"You think this is for real?" Kubrick asked, setting down the letter, stunned.

Instead of answering, Gordon opened the cooler and smiled at the vials that were marked with different colored lids and had the name of the drugs written on the sides in neat handwriting, "I'm _sure_ it is, my friend, I'm _sure_ of it." He then closed the lid and secured the padlock while pocketing the key. "Call Creedy, Hawkeye, and Kirk to let them know to pack up, 'cause we're going to Provo, Utah to visit the Idris twins."

"What about the FBI?" Kubrick asked. "Ain't you worried that they'll have eyes on the family, even after all this time?"

"Doesn't matter," Gordon countered, grabbing his beer and draining the bottle. "Even if they do, word will eventually reach the Winchesters and they will come to the rescue, and when _that_ happens, we'll _finally_ have Sam Winchester and he will die once we get all of the information that we can from him first. Any problems with that, Kubrick?"

Kubrick folded the letter up and put it in his pocket. "If it's what the _Lord_ wants, then I support you fully."

Gordon grinned and ordered another round of beer for them. It wouldn't be long until Sam Winchester was dead.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, trouble! I hope you enjoy the twists I put in, especially the one involving Gordon Walker. R&R everyone!


End file.
